


Narben

by somali77



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: AI, Angst, Dealing With Loss, Grief, Hurt, One Shot, Other, Sadness, after main character death, non-human-character
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somali77/pseuds/somali77
Summary: Challenge- Antwort zum Genre "Hurt/Comfort/Angst", Thema: "Narben" :)Zur Abwechslung mal ein kleiner Gundam- 00- OneShot mit Tieria :D <3





	

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge- Antwort zum Genre "Hurt/Comfort/Angst", Thema: "Narben" :)  
> Zur Abwechslung mal ein kleiner Gundam- 00- OneShot mit Tieria :D <3

~

„Ich hab so viel gehört und doch kommt´s niemals bei mir an/  
das ist der Grund warum ich nachts nicht schlafen kann/  
wenn ich auch tausend Lieder vom Vermissen schreib/  
heißt das noch nicht, dass ich versteh, warum dieses Gefühl für immer bleibt...“  
(Still- Jupiter Jones)

~

 

Tieria stand an der großen Panoramascheibe am Aussichtsdeck. 

Vor ihm der schwarze Weltraum. Unendliche Weiten. Die gleißenden Pünktchen wie Staubpartikel in einem dunklen Zimmer- Energieballungen, die vermutlich keinen tieferen Sinn erfüllten. 

Er streckte die Hand aus- Muskeln. Nervenimpulse. Motorische Endplatten- Legte die Finger auf kaltes Glas- Temperaturrezeptoren. Reizverarbeitung- und dann er starrte nach vorn, auf sein Spiegelbild- Physikalische Gesetze. Optik. Lichtbrechung. Farbwahrnehmung- 

Einmal hatte Neil ihn gefragt, warum er diese Frisur trug.   
Mit diesem Grinsen im Mundwinkel, dem schiefgelegten Kopf, dieser sonderbaren -Ausstrahlung- die keinen naturwissenschaftlichen Sinn ergab. Warum die Frisur? 

Tieria starrte ausdruckslos seine Haare an. Schulterlang und auberginefarben.   
Passend zu seinen Augen. Zweckmäßig. Er hatte keine Ahnung warum er so aussah. Das war eine so dermaßen belanglose Frage, dass man wirklich wütend darüber werden konnte...   
Seine Faust ballte sich. Seine Stirn traf die Scheibe.   
Er schloss die Augen. 

Alles war kalt.   
Der Weltraum, das Glas. Die gefilterte Luft. Seine verwaiste Pritsche, auf der er inzwischen nur noch wach lag. Momentan wagte er sich nicht einmal mehr allein in seine Koje. Er verbrachte viel Zeit vernetzt mit dem Supercomputer. Wirklich helfen konnte das auch nicht.

 

„Auffällig“, hatte er damals gesagt.   
Wann war das gewesen? Tieria konnte im Speicher nachsehen, aber die Zahlen ergaben keinen Sinn mehr. Auf einmal waren die Zahlen, die früher alles bestimmt hatten, bedeutungslos. Seine Stimme hatte ein warmes Timbre gehabt. Nicht böse, nicht kritisch- nur neugierig, neugierig und so warm. So freundlich.

„Lila, ernsthaft? Genau wie das Hemd und dieser seltsame Oma-Pullover. Echt auffällig... Gefällt dir der Look?“

Tieria hatte ihn angeblafft, dass er sich um seinen Kram kümmern sollte. Er hatte den Kopf zurück gezogen, jedes Mal wenn Neil diesen verspielten Griff nach seinen Haaren versucht hatte- einmal, zehnmal, hunderttausendmal. Er hatte die Zähne gefletscht. Und irgendwann hatte Neil ihn einfach gegen die Begrenzung des Schiffs gedrückt und geküsst, genau hier.   
An der Scheibe unter den Sternen. 

Bis ihm so heiß geworden war, dass er jeden Moment den Systemabsturz fürchtete und nur noch ein Wort hatte keuchen können: 

Lockon. Lockon...

 

War er eigentlich in der Lage zu weinen?   
So rein theoretisch? Die Ausrüstung dazu hatte er, also...

Jeden Tag überlegte er, sein Cache zu löschen. Irgendetwas störte den Ablauf, verstopfte den Arbeitsspeicher. Malfunction. Error. System overload. Aber er brachte es nicht über sich. Irgendetwas tat weh und es war nicht biologisch erklärbar. Er hatte den Scanner sicher ein dutzend Mal die Körperdaten checken lassen. 

 

Neil „Lockon“ Dilandy war tot. 

Er hatte nicht nur ein Auge verloren, das leicht synthetisch hätte ersetzt werden können- er war tot. Vaporisiert. Nicht mehr existent. 

Jetzt fühlte es sich an, als sei er Teil seines Betriebssystems gewesen. Er brachte die Festplatte nicht mehr richtig zum Laufen. Er verstand inzwischen warum ihr Capitän so viel Alkohol in ihrem Blutkreislauf brauchte. Ethanol. Betäubung. Gefühlsdämpfung. 

Tieria blinzelte, schloss die Augen, spielte Dateien noch einmal ab. Lockon.   
„Lockon“, flüsterte er ins Nichts. 

 

Da waren Lippen und Hände und Arme, so warm und sicher, so freundlich. 

„Lockon...“

 

Er schluchzte.  
Jetzt, wo Neil weg war, gab es niemanden mehr, der zu einem Ding wie ihm zärtlich sein würde. Es hatte kein Mensch einen Grund dazu, etwas wie ihn gern zu haben. Er war ein Funktionsgegenstand. Die Tränen tropften- also funktionierte auch in der Hinsicht bei ihm alles vorbildlich physiologisch- aber das machte nichts besser. Da war nur der irrationale Wunsch, der immer größer wurde, bis er jeden logischen Gedankengang verdrängte. Der Wunsch, bei ihm gewesen zu sein, als der Knall ihn in seine Molekülbestandteile zerrissen hatte. Es gab keine biologische Sicherheitskopie von Lockon Stratos.   
So vorausschauend war er nicht gewesen. Nicht einmal seinetwegen.   
Oder doch?

Tieria nahm die Brille ab, weil sie nur schmutzig werden würde, ließ die nächste Welle von Verzweiflung über sich rollen und dachte an den Spruch, den Alleluja gern rezitierte wenn er getrunken hatte: 

 

Zeit heilt keine Wunden. Man gewöhnt sich nur an den Schmerz. 

~


End file.
